In general, absorbent articles are formed by multiple webs of material. Such webs generally include a bodyside liner and outer cover on opposing outside surfaces of the absorbent article. An absorbent core generally is located between the bodyside liner and the outer cover. The absorbent core generally has preformed barrier tissue located on a first surface, positioned between the absorbent core and the bodyside liner, and preformed forming tissue located on an opposing second surface, positioned between the absorbent core and the outer cover. The barrier tissue and forming tissue, in combination, completely surround and support the absorbent core.
European Patent Application 0 685 213 A2 published Dec. 6, 1995 discloses depositing fibers onto one surface of absorbent core material to provide a cover. Once the cover of fibers has been deposited and adhered to the absorbent core material, the absorbent core is spirally wound and radially compressed to form a tampon. The fibers at least partially adhere to the surface of the absorbent core material onto which they are deposited. The fibers form an outer cover on the absorbent material.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,227,107 and 5,409,768 to Dickenson et al disclose forming devices including forming chambers for forming absorbent structures. The Dickenson et al teachings include meltspraying polymer into the forming chamber, along with other fibers, to form an absorbent core. The meltsprayed polymer is mixed with the absorbent fibers and forms an absorbent structure including meltsprayed fibers dispersed internally in the absorbent core.